


Законы и исключения

by AgnessaAgni, fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 6 lvl: Спецквест [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017
Summary: Зарисовка, сюжетно продолжающая цикл"Возводящий дворцы и башни"





	Законы и исключения

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка, сюжетно продолжающая цикл ["Возводящий дворцы и башни"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11895201)

Тони Старк спит и видит сон. То есть знает, что спит, и знает, что видит сон. Ничего странного, у него и похлеще бывает: он не спит и знает, что не спит, а происходит такое, что лучше бы спал!  
  
Вот сейчас ему снится. Довольно приятное. Стив Роджерс во сне Тони Старка сидит и рисует, и рисунки разбегаются из-под кисти. Бегут еноты, ползут какие-то гусеницы, энергичной трусцой покидают альбомы люди в спортивных шортах, спешит по своим убийственным делам Наташа Романов, Клинт Бартон в птичьем гнезде… Боже, высиживает яйца!  
  
«Так ему и надо, — злорадно думает Тони. — Нечего выедать из общего холодильника абсолютно всё и оставлять сокомандников без утреннего омлета. Счастливого размножения, короче!»  
  
Во сне Тони смотрит на Стива и думает, что по закону кармического воздаяния гнить бы сейчас костям Тони Старка в песках Афганистана. Или немо и покорно служить этой сучке, у которой явно даже сиськи не настоящие, а силиконовая подделка. А ему Роджерс достался. Роджерс — это такой подарок судьбы, на который нужно десять реинкарнаций подряд отмотать праведником.  
  
Тони Старк обошёл закон, так вот. Праведники ворочаются в гробах и завидуют. Законы кармического воздаяния, конечно, справедливы. И объясняют реальность. И имитируют. Но не предсказывают.  
  
С листа сползает сам Тони, подмигивает и скрывается во мраке подстолья.  
  
Роджерс рисует. Его волшебные рисунки волшебным образом разбегаются делать мир лучше.  
  
Вот, кстати.  
  
Закон имитирует реальность, догоняет и перегоняет. В штате Вашингтон разрешены однополые браки.  
  
И раз браки  _такого рода_ , как выразился бы Роджерс, разрешены, то Тони Старк хотел бы сделать предложение руки и сердца. Хотя, конечно, запись в книге актов рукой муниципального чиновника ничего вообще не значит, и уж Стив-то не рвется, и… Если есть закон, нужно им хоть раз воспользоваться-то?  
  
Но чёрт!  
  
Закон разрешает, но не обещает и не обязывает!  
  
Роджерс улыбнется и скажет «нет». По законам подлости и кармического воздаяния. Во сне Тони страдает и не верит, и сам не понимает: поклялся лет девятнадцати — никаких свадеб. Поклялся лет тридцати: да чтоб хоть раз ещё полюбить!  
  
Роджерс отрывается от рисунка, улыбается и говорит:  
  
— Ну, бывают же исключения.


End file.
